Forbidden Lovers
by Bio baby
Summary: Ron loves Hermione but Hermione loves Draco and Harry is stuck in the middle of it! First shot at a Harry Fanfic. Please R&R. I promise i will update soon...i've just been in major writers block...
1. A suprise of the Century

All charachters of my story do not belong to me they all belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter One

The wind was blowing through the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Hermione sat on the windowsill, thinking of how she would tell Harry and Ron about her secret love. Yet, little did she know, Harry and Ron were sitting on the windowsill in the boys dorm.

"Harry, I can't tell her. If I do then she will totally hate me!" She could hear Harry and Ron talking.

"Ron, if you tell Hermione might say that she likes you," by this time, Hermione was making her way down to the common room.

In the common room, Seamus was reading The Daily Prophet. "Seamus, can you go and get Harry and Ron please?"

"Sure. Why? Are you going to tell Ron that you love him?"


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two

"What do you mean? I don't like Ron!" Hermione asked.

"Well everyone knows that Ron likes you…So we all thought you liked him as well…" Seamus explained with caution.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Just go get Ron and Harry!" As Seamus went to go get Ron and Harry, Hermione pondered over the thought of Ron loving her.

_It just can't be…I mean why would Ron like me? O god it's going to be hard to tell them that I like… _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs from the boy's dorm.

"Hey Hermione! Seamus said that you wanted to talk to us." Harry said as he came down the stairs.

"Ummm… yea. I just wanted to tell you that I like someone." Hermione said pausing to figure out how she was going to tell them that she was in love. "Look Ron… I know that you like me."

"Hermione I don't just like you I love you!" Ron said with hope that Hermione will say that she loves him.

"Look Ron… I like you as a friend nothing more. The truth is I'm in love with Draco."


	3. So Understandings

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you love Draco?!" Harry asked looking so mad and confused.

"I love him...and… He loves me!" Hermione said back. When she turned to look at Ron all she could see was the pain that was in his eyes.

"Hermione! How could love him? He's …He's….uggg" Ron said storming off! Shortly followed by Harry.

"I thought that you guys would understand!" Hermione yelled after them.

Later that same day Ron went to confront Draco but as he walked towards him and his group of friends, he could hear Hermione's voice.

"Draco, he just stormed off when I told him."

"Hermione…if he was really your friend he would have understood! What did Potter do?"

"He left with Ron."

_Hermione is with Draco of course why shouldn't she be? They love each other _Ron thought with disgust. When he turned around to leave, he heard from behind:

"Well speaking of Ron, there he is!" Ron turned around to see Draco and Hermione in an embrace.


	4. Hearts torn apart

Chapter Four

Ron looked back to see Draco and Hermione in a romantic embrace. Hermione's head was on Draco's shoulder and Draco was looking at Ron with a look that said: _how could you hurt her like that you jerk. _ Hermione looked up to see Ron staring at her and Draco together.

"Ron!" Hermione said surprised to see Ron there a few feet away from her. Ron just looked at her and started to walk away. "RON!! LISTEN TO ME!! RON!" Hermione screamed after him.

"Just leave him be mione. He's just a mad that you love me!" Draco whispered into her ear.

As Ron was walking away, he could feel Hermione's eyes burning a hole into his back. He turned to see Hermione looking the angriest that he had ever seen her.

"You know, I trusted you so much as a friend. But then I turn around for one second and your dating Draco. Obviously I was wrong to ever trust you." Ron said then stormed off to the common room.

Harry sat behind a tree thinking about what Hermione had just told him, when he heard Hermione and Draco talking.

"Draco! He just doesn't understand!" Hermione!

"If he was………………………he would………………………..what about potter?" He only caught half of what Draco said because of the look that Ron had on his face.

_If Hermione hadn't of told us…then Ron still might have had a chance to tell her that he loves her. _Harry thought just as Ron started yelling at Hermione.

Hermione turned back to look at Draco, with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that he would say that to me! He's been my friend since we came to Hogwarts!"

Draco reached up with his hand and wiped away her tears with his finger. "It'll be ok Mione; I hate to see you cry like this." Hermione looked up at Draco while he continued, "I love you! I'll always love you no matter what!"

"Draco. You have to be too good to be true. Nobody has ever been so kind to me in my life. Well except for my parents." Hermione said resting her head on Draco's chest.

Harry had heard all that he needed to, when Draco said that he loved Hermione that was his cracking point. As he got up to leave, he saw Draco and Hermione head back inside holding hands as they walked.

When he got to the Common Room, Ron was sitting on a chair looking into the fire.

"Hey! Ron? Are you ok?" Harry asked when Ron took no notice that he had entered the room.

"Harry! How could she? How could she just throw away my trust like that?" Ron asked looking up at Harry.

"Ron, she did what she wanted to, and she looks happy with him. I'm sorry that you feel this way. I feel like you do to but she never knew that you trusted her not to date Draco or any of them."


	5. Diamonds

Chapter Five

"Harry, I had this trust… a trust that was that none of my friends would date my enemies, and that she would always be with me." Ron said as he looked into the fire.

"Ron, how could she have known that? You never told us that!" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Ron, try not to yell at her anymore… it just makes her love Draco even more."

NEXT DAY!

Hermione woke up that morning feeling happy, a happy that she hadn't felt for a long time. She got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. When she got down to the dining hall, she saw Harry and Ron eating with Seamus, and Draco was eating at the slytherin table.

Hermione started to walk towards Harry and Ron when she saw Draco get up and leave towards the courtyard. She quickly followed thinking that she should have had breakfast first. When she got outside Draco was nowhere in sight, but there was a picnic set up underneath the tree.

"What is this?" Hermione asked looking around for Draco. As she started to walk towards the blanket that was set out two arms came from behind and wrapped around her waist.

"AHHHHHH! Draco! Let go of me!"Hermione yelled out in surprise.

"Why would I want to let go of the one person in the world that I love the most?" Draco said turning Hermione so that she was looking at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Hermione said looking up into Draco's eyes.

"You know I do!" He said looking down into her eyes, "and I'm never going to stop loving you until I die!"

"I love you too Draco!" Hermione answered back and giving him a hug.

"Let's not make this beautiful picnic breakfast that I made for us go to waste, it's a beautiful Saturday morning, and we get to have all day together with no classes in between!"

As this was happening, Ron and Harry sat behind a pillar watching what was going on between the two of them. As they got up to leave, they saw out of the corner of their eyes the one thing that they would never want to see in their lives.

When Draco and Hermione sat down on the blanket, Draco reached in, opened up one of the boxes, and pulled out a velvet case. When he opened the case, inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace that Hermione had ever seen.

"Draco it's beautiful!" Hermione said out of breath as Draco took it out and put it around Hermione's neck!

"I saw it at a store and I thought that you should have it!" Draco said, and then he took Hermione's face in his hands and lowered his lips down to hers!

Harry and Ron spun around to see Hermione and Draco kissing. "no… no… no! Harry please tell me that I didn't just see that!" Ron pleaded to Harry.

"I'm afraid that we did just see that!" Harry said looking stunned!


End file.
